Kiss of a vampire
by TrueDespair
Summary: *co-written with tsubasa-fan* Kurogane's normal life was never the best life he has ever had. Add getting dumped by a long-time girlfriend and getting bitten by someone at the dead of night; Hell sounded a lot better. But what he will find out is that his life was never normal to begin with. -KuroFai-
1. Chapter 1

Another story written by me and my friend tsubasa-fan. I hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

It was one of those nights. Those nights that he was almost glad that no one was around...almost. Kurogane was walking home after a dismal day. First he was late to work at the piffle auto shop, he got yelled at by angry customers, and to top it all off, he just got dumped by his girlfriend that he been together with for some odd years.

What made it worse was that he was saving money to buy a ring for her; to propose. Now it was all for nothing. Now with a bag filled with beer cans and a takeout dinner, all the man wanted to do was to go home to his empty house and get drunk. Just drink and forget.

What he hadn't really paid any attention to was the man walking several yards away, the sound of his heels hitting the pavement in time with Kurogane's own footfalls.

Walking from the busy streets to the suburban area, Kurogane was starting to get a bit paranoid. He knew that walking at night was a bit dangerous but he never had a problem...until now. Listening closely, he heard someone just walking behind him; not too close but there. He thought that he was just over reacting because of how stressful the day was but just to be sure, he quicken his pace; wanting to get home.

When he didn't hear anyone running after him he relaxed a little. Though when he rounded the street corner he saw someone walking down the street towards him.

Kurogane sighed as he reached into his bag and got out a can. He was going to wait until he got home but he figured a bit of alcohol while walking wouldn't hurt anyone.

"You know you're not supposed to drink in public." The man smiled as he came closer; almost passing by him.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane can only scoffed. "Who cares? It's not like you're a policeman or something..." He should have paid more attention but he was too bad of a mood to care.

The man stopped in his tracks and smiled brightly, eyes narrowing, blonde hair framing his face. When his eyes opened fully again they were no longer blue but a bright amber. "Well I suppose a little drink won't hurt."

The man didn't even get to open the can as he turned and got a good look at the by-passer. Amber eyes? They're not contacts; that's for sure. "The hell….?"

Before he knew it Kurogane found himself pushed up against a brick wall.

The bag dropped onto the sidewalk as the man then struggled against the sudden rough force. "Hey! What the-?!"

"Usually people are trying to struggle." As the blonde spoke he smiled lazily.

Kurogane stopped short as he stared into those bright amber eyes. "W-What are you talking about? And get the hell off of me!" He could have shoved the other away if not for the unusual bout of strength the blonde had. Great, he can add _potential mugging_ on his list of how this day went wrong.

Giving Kurogane a toothy smile, the other could see his fang teeth extend before the man darted in and bit him on the neck.

The man only got a flash of those fangs before the blonde went in and bit his neck. He gritted his teeth at the pain it brought; his hands scratching the surface of the wall to try and escape.

The blonde hummed as his teeth punctured skin and a heartbeat later blood swelled and washed over his tongue,

Kurogane's eyes narrowed before they went wide. _'He...he's drinking...my blood?'_ He was then a bit terrified as he made that mental revelation. However, his movements or whatever was left of them soon slowed down as blood was draining from him.

When he had had his feel he smiled as Kurogane slumped to the ground, eyes wide. Licking his lips the stranger smiled. It was best not to kill the people he drank from, though he would have to do something to keep him from talking.

In a daze from some blood loss, Kurogane can only look up at the stranger; his vision blurry and murky as he weakly reached up and clamped over the nape of his neck. "W...What did you...?" He tried to speak.

Squatting in front of Kurogane ,the blonde began rummaging around in his pockets. "I was a bit hungry and you looked too easy." When he found a wallet he pulled it out and with looking over the address on the man's license he smiled. "You won't be able to move for an hour or two."

Finding the energy to frown, Kurogane's head started to spin. "Great...just...what I needed..." He closed his eyes. Yep, it was really the worse day ever but he couldn't get to curse the heaven for it as he passed out in front of the blonde stranger. He wouldn't be surprised if he was going to die.

"Guess I'll take you back Mr..." He looked at the card and wasn't sure how to pronounce the name. "Black." It was as good as any name he supposed. "When you wake up this will have just been a bad dream."

* * *

_-The next morning-_

His head hurt, his neck hurt and there was some wretched beeping of something annoying. The man grumbled as he cursed in his native tongue on that stupid sound. Then his red eyes snapped open as he suddenly sat up. He then groaned as he swayed a bit. Holding his head, he looked around.

He was in bed, nothing out of place except his food and some beer cans on the nightstand.

Blinking slowly, Kurogane closed his eyes as he yawned. "Fuck, what a nightmare." He groaned out. "For a second there, I thought I was ambushed by some blonde weirdo..." It must have been a nightmare or some twisted dream. He rubbed his shoulder to work the kinks out. However as his hand drifted upwards; he felt something a bit...off. It was bumpy and there were two of...whatever it was. His eyes went wide. Was it a dream? Or...?

When he got out of bed and made it to the nearest mirror he could see two blemishes on his skin, nothing like the puncture marks he had been expecting.

He cringed his neck a bit to get a better look. They weren't holes but bumps. As if something _was_ punctured but was now healing. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the mirror. "...A dream...I just...had a bit of a fall while drinking...that's all..." Or that's what he would like to think...if there was some alcohol in his breath. But he didn't get to dwell on that as he heard that beeping again. He then realized two things. One: that was his cell phone and two: he was going to be late...again. Cursing, the man washed his face and tried to rash to get to work.

* * *

Kurogane made it out the door fifteen minutes later all but running down the street to try and get to work on time.

Well if it wasn't for his boss being distracted by the morning news on the small TV, he would have been lectured again. But he arrived just at the nick of time. Going into the small locker room, Kurogane started to change from his clothes and into the one piece suit to go back to working on cars for the day.

"You look like hell." Doumeki said as he was lifting a car up to do quick oil change.

Kurogane moved his head from under the hood as he checked a customer's engine. "_Thanks_. I feel like hell too." Rubbing his neck, he looked at the engine. Doumeki was his...well he can say _friend _but he wasn't too sure on that. But he was okay with the other's presence...more than anyone's really.

"Watanuki told me you got dumped yesterday." He mentioned as he moved a large pan beneath the car and moveed to drain the old oil from the car.

Sighing sadly, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, yeah; I got dumped. And pretty hard too." A wrench in here, some tubing there. "Turns out she's been seeing someone behind my back and I was too stupid to notice. Her words, not mine."

Doumeki didn't show any expression. "Then it's good it's over." He mentioned flatly as oil poured from the car.

"...Yeah..." Kurogane didn't say anymore on the matter; his mood now down and dark as he finished up the engine repair.

Doumeki didn't mention anything else, the man not known for talking much in the first place.

Soon it was mid-day as the workers had their lunch break. Kurogane, not up for eating after that short talk just decided to go to a nearby cafe to get some black coffee since...well despite his high tolerance on alcohol, he can't exactly drink it during the day.

He spotted Watanuki passing by him, large lunch in tow for Doumeki.

Sighing, Kurogane gave the other a short wave before he continued his walk to the cafe.

He didn't frequent the Clover, but it was the closet place to get something a decent coffee.

* * *

Clover was a popular enough of a cafe but there wasn't too much traffic. Even during lunch hour; there was a last a few spare tables or chairs to sit at. Walking up to the counter, he reached into his pocket to pay; not caring who was on the other side. "I'll have some coffee; black. Don't bother with cream or sugar. Just black would be fine." He had to explain as there are some people who apparently wouldn't understand his caffeine intake.

The worker who had been behind the counter putting out more cupcakes stood then and smiled. "What size would you like?"

"Medium...or Grande or whatever the hell you call it." Kurogane hated cafe slang terms as he got his wallet out.

The blonde laughed as he rang up his order. "$3.50." He explained as a younger woman behind him began making Kurogane's coffee.

"Hm..." Kurogane got a five dollar bill to give to the other. As he looked up though, he was a bit of a daze as he got a good look at the blonde. He...looked _familiar_ somehow. But...where...? Blinking twice, he frowned. "Here."

"Do you always look so grumpy?" He asked taking the bill and within seconds was handing back change and Kurogane's coffee.

Taking his change and the coffee, Kurogane's frown deepened. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned back.

"You have a sour face." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Kurogane turned his head as he rubbed his neck; feeling a bit of an ache. "Uh...thanks for the coffee..." He then walked over to one of the lone tables and sat by the window; drinking the coffee.

The blonde nearly smiled at him before going about his business

It was about ten minutes later that Kurogane was halfway done with his coffee as he stared out of the window. He watched the whole world go by before grumbling to himself. Yesterday wasn't supposed to happen like it did. But then again, his life up to this point wasn't exactly happy. He can blame no one but himself.

When he was nearly ready to leave a plate with a plain muffin was slid in front of him.

Blinking, Kurogane was snapped out of his musings as he looked up at the person who gave him that.

It was the same blonde as before. "You were pouting so I thought a treat was in order, though you look like someone who doesn't enjoy sugar. So a muffin."

The man had to softly scoff as he sat back down. "I wasn't /pouting/." He then looked back up at the blonde. "And you don't have to treat me. I'll pay for the muffin."

"It will just be thrown out anyway. You're doing a favor by eating it. No one else likes the plain ones."

"...Uh...whatever..." Pulling the plate close to him, Kurogane picked off a piece of it and ate it. Hmm, not bad for a muffin.

"See? Not so bad."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane reached over and took a sip from his cup. "It's okay...for some muffin." What he wanted to say was thanks but it just came out wrong.

Laughing he folded his arms. "Well while I'm here I may as well ask if you want anything else?"

Looking up from his cup, Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh...not really..." There was a bit in the back of his mind that was ringing bells continuously. Like he saw the guy somewhere. Sighing, he muttered 'Stupid dream' to himself before shaking his head. "Nah, go on. Can't keep you from working..."

"Well if you need anything Mr. Black let me know." With that he left to head back behind the counter.

Suddenly a jolt went through him. "M... ...?" Oh god, why did that sound so clear all of a sudden? He looked at the retreating back of the blonde as he felt his heartbeat going faster. Glaring at the blonde's back, he stood up; finished his coffee and took the muffin in his hand and stomped out of the cafe.

He had no idea why he felt so..._scared_ but he rather not have it in the cafe.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the feed back guys. Glad this story interests some of you.

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

It wasn't long before he came back to the garage. When he arrived, Doumeki was still eating. Watanuki glaring at him all the while; obviously not getting the praise that he thought he deserved for feeding said boyfriend.

Panting a bit from walking too fast, Kurogane shook his head before walking calmly further inside.

They both let him go seeing as Kurogane had been having a rough week already. It was good for the man though, even if they _did_ see somethig a bit odd about him, he couldn't say.

So he pushed it in the back of his mind; hoping to forget for now.

* * *

With the lunch hour gone and the ,despite his paranoia, eaten the day soon went into night. Not wanting to walk alone again after the ordeal the night before, Kurogane was waiting at a nearby bus stop to get home. However as he waited; he couldn't help but think about that blonde from the cafe.

He hadn't seen him much before today and his mind wasn't letting up on the fact that _maybe_ he saw him somewhere before. But for the life of him can't seem to remember; not clearly anyway. Was he slowly going insane?

He didn't understand why he had been anxious around the lithe man, but he had been and that worried him. And the worst part was, he can't really stop musing over the whole thing.

Grumbling, Kurogane took out his cell phone to check the time. "Ugh, like I care about that...moron..." He shook his head; thinking it was way too early to decide if the blonde was in fact a moron but he didn't correct himself. "In any case, it's not like I'll see him again. I have too much on my plate as it is...maybe I'm due for a vacation..." He muttered; wondering what's taking the bus so long.

"Well if it isn't my favorite grumpy customer." The blonde laughed as he walked up to the bench to sit.

Well, fuck. This was the _last_ thing he wanted to happen. Flinching a bit, Kurogane turned his head away. "Tch, you again?" He grunted; his foot now tapping on the concrete.

"What? You look like a spit in your coffee." He teased. He was still wearing his work uniform, name tag right under the breast pocket. Must have just got off from work.

With his feet now tapping _impatiently _for the bus, Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I don't have to say anything if I don't feel like it." He replied; hoping the blonde would get the message.

"I didn't say you had to. I can talk plenty for two people anyways." The blonde smiled as he pointed to himself.

"Great..." Kurogane had to comment in a slight sarcastic tone. He disliked people like the blonde. Never knowing when to shut up.

"Though I will say I've never seen you take this bus before." He remarked as he looked like he was thinking a bit.

"..." Looking forward, Kurogane shrugged. "Long day. Didn't feel like walking." More like too paranoid to do so anymore.

"Hmm. Being lazy then? I am too." He grinned as the headlights of the bus were seen in the distance.

"Not _lazy, _just tired..." Kurogane sighed as he stood up; seeing the bus from afar. _Finally_.

Getting up then the blonde rocked on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back. "They can go hand in hand,"

Shaking his head as the bus approached, Kurogane waited as the double doors to the bus opened in front of him. "Not in my life, they don't." And with that, he stepped inside to pay the fare before going all the way to the back and sitting by the window.

The blonde at least had decided not to sit in the back with him instead opting to sit in the middle. Though they weren't sitting right next to each other; Kurogane still thought it was too close for comfort. But it wouldn't matter either was as the bus closed its doors and went on its way down the road.

The ride was quiet but not unwelcomed. There weren't many people on the bus to begin with and little by little they stepped off until it was just Kurogane and the blonde alone. Figuring that his stop will come eventually, he moved to the middle but still by the window.

The blonde was relaxing and still smiling as he sat. "Hello again."

"Hm." Kurogane idly nodded; feeling really tired from the day's work. Geez, how much can that blonde smile? It's late as it was and no one at this time had enough energy to smile like that. That blonde really was a bit of a weirdo.

Fai remained seated for several more minutes not getting up or doing much of anything even as Kurogane's stop came.

The man was lightly resting until the bus came to a halt. Waking up despite the dark circle under his eyes, Kurogane slowly stood up. "Finally." Rubbing his neck, he glanced at the blonde for a second. A look mixed with confusion and fear went by them before he looked away.

"Your stop?" Fai asked before nodding to the man with that smile. "Goodnight, then."

"...Yeah..." Kurogane wasn't sure of the blonde still but he shrugged. "Night..." As he walked away, he stopped and turned his head to the blonde. "Be careful when you get off on your stop. You never know when someone might jump out at you." He shuddered a bit before stepping off of the bus.

"Thanks for the advice!" He called out then with a small wave.

As he got off, Kurogane watched as the bus go with the blonde in tow. He gulped as he just stood there. "...No...it's just a dream...nothing to be scared of..." He then walked quickly to his place; checking all the locks in his place once inside before settling down. Though he was in his place, he didn't feel much safer then before.

* * *

_-A few days later-_

The bumps on his neck were gone as he checked in the mirror in the bathroom of a local bar. Good, no more of that. Maybe then he can drink and not have to worry about the damn blonde...whoever he was. Sighing, he washed his hands and took a paper towel to dry them.

He still wasn't sure why he'd had felt so weird around the other man and had tried not to stew over it. But there was that stupid nagging feeling that just won't go away and he hated that bit about himself. Too curious for his own good yet too reserved to find out. Though in hindsight that quality in himself was what helped in the break-up in the first place.

For now, he'll just go back out and share some drinks with that idiot Fuuma. He originally wanted to go alone but if his life was anything; it was filled with bad timing. And boy was it bad when he and Fuuma locked eyes just as he was entering the place not one hour ago. The guy was all smiles and cheerfulness that he felt gloomy in comparision.

So there was Fuuma at the bar smiling and talking to whoever would listen to him. He was a bit of a flirt but there was something about him that just makes people warm up to him a bit. Which was why, Kurogane can't exactly turn him down even if he wanted to.

Though he rather be seating anywhere else, the bar was full and the spare chair was next to the moron. So he swallowed his pride and sat next to him. Damn his life.

"Welcome back Kurogane!" Fuuma slapped his back before sliding over a drink with a laughing smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane scoffed. Though he wasn't fond of the other; he can tolerate him.

Fuuma smiled as he heard his phone ring and pulled it from his coat pocket. He read the screem for a second before closing the device. "I think Kamui's a little upset." He laughed pocketing the phone once more before downing his shot.

"What's the deal _this_ time?" Kurogane couldn't help but joke a bit. Fuuma was an easy enough , sure, but how in the world did he end up with a tightwad was Kamui was anyone's guess. Or life's mystery, whatever fitted better.

"I'm not sure, but he mentioned scooping my eyes out with a spoon, so I must have done something to the kitchen." Fuuma shrugged as he sipped his drink.

"Ah." Kurogane nodded as he took a drink from the glass. It would sound a bit frightening to a newbie but Kurogane had known Fuuma for years so it wasn't surprising. "Good luck with that when you get back." He joked a bit again.

"I'll be fine. He's only ever accidently scratched me a few times." He waved it off before tapping the bar for another glas.

"Sure you will." Kurogane rubbed his neck as he downed the rest of his drink with a frown. "Ugh, this was _not_ my week." He sighed.

"It'll get better big guy. So what if your cheating ex dumped you? Or you had some complants at work? You just need to have a few drinks and relax."

Despite everything, Kurogane let out a tiny smile at the man. "Yeah...I guess you're right...but..I /wish/ that was all I had to deal with..."

"There's more?" Fuuma asked; paying more attention to his friend.

"Yeah, there's more..." Kurogane hung his head.

"Well, what happened?" The other pressed on.

Asking the bartender for another drink, Kurogane leaned back a bit. "...It was on the night of the worst day of my life. I was just walking home with beer just wanting to get drunk when..." He rubbed his head. "I...can't remember clearly...then the next thing I know I was in my bed. Between then and the next morning's...a blur."

"So you had a few drinks? It's not that bad." Fuuma added.

"That's what I thought but..." Kurogane rubbed his neck. "When I went to the bathroom; there was..." He then thought about it as he then shook his head. "No...never mind. You're right." It sounded ridiculous even to himself.

"What? Did you wake up with blood all over you or something? A horse head next to you?" Fuuma questioned.

Suddenly a jolt went up his spine as color drained from his face."B-Blood..." He murmured as he clamped over a certain spot of his neck. His eyes went wide as hung his head to hide how scared he was. This was not good; not by a long shot."F-Forget it...I..." Somehow he lost his ability to speak for a second.

"Kurogane? You okay?" Fuuma was worried now as he put a hand on the other's shoulder; noticing the lack of color in his friend's face.

The man flinched as he looked at Fuuma; his eyes exposing the fear in his eyes. He then shook his head. "...I'm not sure anymore..."

"Maybe you should head home?" He asked thinking drinking might not be so good now.

"Yeah...yeah..." Kurogane slowly stood up and getting out his wallet; dropping a few bills. "I'll just head on home..."

"Want me to go with you?" Fuuma asked; a bit worried for his friend's well-bring.

"No..." Kurogane shook his head. "I'll be fine." He got his jacket and put it on. "Maybe when I'm not so freaked out, we'll hang out again, alright?" What was he saying; Fuuma wasn't even a _friend_.

"Alright." Fuuma let it go but the worry in his eyes didn't fade away.

Waving at the other, Kurogane calmly though quickly got the hell out of the bar. He then quickly walked down the street; forgetting to get a bus this time.

* * *

He didn't know what was happening to him. It was like a part of him was trying to make him remember something he had forgotten.

The problem was he didn't _want_ to remember. He would be fine to just forget and move on but he knew that wasn't going to happen. However as he was musing, a figure was not too far behind him; evening out the steps. They were light but there was something about it that wasn't normal in a way.

It made him panic a little and that was something he wasn't accustomed to. With his paranoia on a new-time high, he quickened his steps.

_Just walk faster, just walk faster. _

_Oh the hell with it! _

Not risking anything this time around, Kurogane broke into a run; just wanting to go home.

He was a few blocks away still, even bypassing a few cars and people walking sdown the street as he ran.

Had to get away, he just had to. In his panic, he tripped on a slanted piece of sidewalk and like that, he fell forward and hit the ground hard. He skidded a bit down before stopping; his arm helping in that. Groaning, he got up on his knees and panted. Damn, so close.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked walking up to him and trying to lift him up,.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane nodded as he swayed a bit. "I was just trying to get home and I tripped." He felt a twinge of pain and looked down to see one his jeans at the knees cap was opened up from the scrape and that there was a bit of red on it.

"You're bleeding." The helped pointed out; staring at the small wound.

"It's fine." Kurogane shook his head as he patted his knee. "Anyway, I should get home." Without looking he waved to the other. "Thanks for the help." He was still in a bit of a panic and the sooner he can go, the better.

The stranger nodded and let him go. At the very least, Kurogane didn't hear anyone following him which was good and made him relax a little.

Despite the limp, Kurogane made it to the front door of his place. Sighing, he fumbled as he tried to get his keys. However, he was in shock as he realized that he didn't have them. He patted his front and back pockets to double-check."W-Where are they...?" He blinked as he groaned. "Shit, I must have dropped them when I tripped." Hanging his head, he decided to take a risk and to back to see if they were still on the sidewalk.

When he got to the spot he found someone standing there. Face shielded due to the darkness and the hat they wore.

Not in the mood for chatting but for the sake of wanting to get his keys back, Kurogane approached the person; a bit guarded. "Uh, hey. Have you seen a set of keys somewhere. I was an idiot and lost them." Well, he wasan idiot but that was for a different reason.

"Mr. Black?" The person smiled and turned to face him. "I did find some keys, I was going to take them to the police station." Those said keys were dangling in those lean pale fingers; jingling a bit.

"..."And there was that twinge of fear again. Gulping, Kurogane frowned as he took a step closer. "O-Oh, it's you again..." Fuck his life; just fuck it. "And that's not my name..." He muttered 'idiot' under his breath for good measure.

"You never gave it so Mr. Black it is." The blonde shrugged and handed back the man's keys.

Taking the keys a bit too quickly, Kurogane stuffed them into his pocket. "Well whatever. Not like you would care to know my name. Uh...thanks for finding my keys though..." He ended awkwardly as he started walking away from the blonde.

"I wouldn't say that." The blonde said; following the other and walking next to him.

"Whatever." Kurogane quickened his pace a bit.

"In a hurry?" The blonde asked; easily matching his steps with the other.

"Uh, yeah." Kurogane nodded. "Just...need to get home..."

"You look a little sick hope you're not catching that bug going around." The other stated; looking worried.

"I'm fine." Kurogane shook his head; limping on his side a bit because of the bleeding.

"You're hurt?" The blonde asked not leaving.

Walking a bit faster, Kurogane shook his head once again. "Just a little. Nothing I can't handle." Just go away, just go away. Why can't this blonde take a hint?

"Need any help?" The blonde continued; not realizing that was ths straw that broke the camel's back.

"No, _I'm fine_!" Kurogane finally had enough what with all the stress and the paranoia building up inside of him as he turned to face the blonde. "I was fine when my girlfriend dumped me, I was fine with getting crap from work and I was fine with my _pathetic life_! So do me a favor and _stay out of my sight_!" When he turned his eyes were watering but he continued walking as if it didn't happened.

The blonde stood there for a moment before jogging up to the other. "Let me at least make sure you get home." He suggested.

"What do you care?" Kurogane refused to lift his head as there were tears running down his face. "We just met."

"You're clearly upset." He countered; noticing some of the tears on the other's face.

"It's normal." Kurogane continued to walk.

"It's not." He tagged along.

Kurogane didn't speak up after that. He was too upset to even push the blonde away at that point. All he wanted then was to go home and forget everything if only for a moment

* * *

Before either of them knew it, the two came upon Kurogane's front door. He got out his keys and fumbled to get the right open to unlock it. He had long stopped crying but he yet to wiped those tears away.

Fai took the keys from him and unlocked the door. "Here."

"...Mm..." Kurogane rubbed his eyes and sniffled a bit. "Uh...thanks..."

"Go on and sit. I'll grab you something to drink before I go." The blonde suggested as the two entered inside the apartment.

"Oh no, you don't have to..." Kurogane shook his head. "You can just go home. I'll...be fine..." Though he sounded so dejected and a bit sad. Man, when had he felt so pathetic?

"Nonsense. Sit." He offered and wandered into the kitxhen.

Going to the living room, Kurogane had to sit on the couch. However after a few seconds, he realized something. "Hey, wait...how the hell would the blonde know about where my kitchen is...or which key yo unlock the front door...?" He looked over the couch; curious and a bir freaked out.

The blonde came back with a glass of water. "Hope you don't mind, I couldn't find anything else." He lend out to the other.

"..." Kurogane took the glass suspiciously before leaning back on the couch. "Uh...thanks..."

"It's no problem." The other smiled as he watched the man.

Drinking the water, Kurogane winced as he placed the glass on the table. "Um...I think I'll be good from here. You can go." He hunched over to check on that injury he had on his knee.

"Are you going to look after your knee?" The blonde asked curiously as he pointed to the small wound.

Nodding, Kurogane pulled up his pant leg up until his knee was exposed fully. "Ugh, and I thought the auto shop was the only place to get scraped knees." He can even see some blood drying up. "I'll be fine though."

"Have a first aid kit? I can help you patch it up." The blonde suggested.

"Nah. I ran out of bandages and junk last week after..." Kurogane sighed sadly. "I'll just take a shower and wash it off."

"No alcohol or anything?" The other pressed on.

Standing up, Kurogane started to walk pass the blonde. "Nothing other then beer cans. Like I said I'll be fine."

"You obviously fell. Were you running?" Crossing his arms, the blonde had a netural expression on his face.

"Well, Yeah," Kurogane picked up a tissue to wipe the blood. "I just had a tough day and I wanted to go home to relax."

"Weird." He admitted.

Not as weird as a blonde that he barely knew already knowing where his kitchen was or which key to unlock his place. Crumbling the tissue but not looking at the blonde, he shrugged. "Yeah well, I had a rough week actually." Why did he say that?

"Trouble at work?" The blonde looked like he can understand that.

"Yeah, and other stuff..." Kurogane nodded; a bit out of place even in his own place.

"Want to share?" The blonde said; relaxing.

"..." Looking over his shoulder, Kurogane sighed. "It's... a long story..." He still had that twinge of fear inside. "You probably don't have the time anyway..."

"I don't have a social life outside Clover." He shrugged. "Time is all I have lately, so I don't mind one bit."

"...Huh..." Kurogane was still a bit on guard. "Fine...whatever..." He came back to the couch to sit. He then started cleaning his wound. "The past couple of weeks was...crap to say the least. Well my life's a bit crappy but it was worse then that..."

"I got that part." He countered before sitting down.

"You want to hear it or not?" Kurogane frowned; not wanting to be interuppted.

"Go on." The blonde sighed; crossing his legs and listening.

Leaning back on the cushion, Kurogane closed his eyes. "I just..." Where should he even start? "I've been with this girl for a long time. We've been friends and then dated. Despite the crap I get from work and being alone most of the time, I really thought I...well," He turned his head to the side. "Turns out what we had was...fake. Not only did she dump me on the spot but she was seeing someone behind my back. Called me stupid and stuff. And that was it."

"I'm sorry." He did feel a little remorse about it.

Shaking his head, Kurogane sighed. "Nah, it's fine. I should have seen it coming."

"People can be fickle more often than not." The blonde mused; looking over at the other.

"...I know..." Kurogane sadly answered. "And the shitty part was that...I...I was saving a lot to buy...a ring." He waved his hand around a bit. "To...ask her to...marry me..."

"Then it's even better you didn't marry her." The blonde pointed out.

"Ugh, everyone around me is saying the same thing and frankly, that doesn't make me feel any better." They just don't understand. Most of them already had someone. But him, he was alone again. Just like before.

"What's that saying again? About falling of a horse?" He smiled. "Just find someone else."

"Easier said then done." Kurogane shook his head. "Whatever, I'll just go on with my life and just concentrate on repairing cars like I always do..." Kurogane sighed.

"Now, don't say that. There's plenty of people here that would want to be in a commited relationship." The blonde argued.

Opening one eye to the blonde, Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. I don't think I can handle another relationship again..."

The blonde hummed then and got up. Within a few steps he was in front of Kurogane leaning forward. "I doubt that."

With both eyes open, Kurogane felt the urge to sink back into the couch. "And how can you be so sure?"

The blonde's smile widened slowly. "Hmm. I wonder."

Kurogane's alert bell in his head started ringing all of a sudden as he saw the blonde slowly smile wider. Then he got a glimpse of something. It was quick but it was clear. Was it? Yes, it was. Fangs._ Oh god_.

"What's with that look? Have you seen a ghost?" The blonde tilted his head a bit.

Gulping, Kurogane shook his head. "I just...m-maybe you should go on home now." He quickly said. "It's late and dark out so..." Oh man, like this night hadn't turned for the worst already.

"...But you are home." He stated; making the man look like he was confused. "Maybe you hit your head when you fell?" He asked putting a hand on his forehead.

In a fit of panic, Kurogane slapped that hand away and moved out of the blonde's way to the edge of the couch. "U-Uh," Speak, damn you, speak! "I'm going to get some beer to drink!" He then quickly went to the kitchen to find some weapon to use just in case.

"Take your time." The blonde's voice called out.

* * *

This wasn't like him. He was cool, calm and collective. Even when sad or scared he held it together but now he was reduced to nothing but a seven year old. He had to find a knife or a pair of scissors. Something to protect himself. _Anything_ to help him grip onto the reality he thought he knew.

"You know I was wondering when you'd remember. I didn't take that much from you." The blonde commented; smiling in the doorway.

Soon his body was frozen as he saw the blonde by the doorway. He only had a small knife in hand and just his luck no window in his kitchen. Just a vent and not a bog enough one to crawl out of. He gulped as he stepped back. "W-Why? I didn't...I didn't even want to remember!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you and a knife isn't going to kill me." The blonde waved at the man's weak attempt of defense off. "I was just curious is all and I do feel a little bad about your girlfriend woes." He shrugged.

Gritting his teeth, Kurogane lowered the knife. "Well you can just leave then." He glared at the..._vampire_ before him. "It's not like I'll be blabbing out crap about you."

"No one would believe you anyway." He smiled. "Though You're one of the better snacks I've had." He mused. "And that's why I wanted to make a proposition with you."

The blonde was right; like anyone would believe him even if he _wanted_ to tell them. Better to be quiet about it then pointed out as some crazy person. Damn it. Sighing, he stood his ground. "A proposition? Che, such as?"

"Let me keeping feeding from you." The blonde requested. "Once every two weeks or more if I feel I need it. It's harder to find people what with camera's on nearly every corner and since you know what I am already it's easier." He laced his fingers together.

Crossing his arms, Kurogane leaned on the wall behind him. He thought about it. "And you won't kill me if I go along with..._this_, right? As crappy as it is, I do value my life."

"Nope," The blonde chirped "Not unless you try something funny, that is." He added.

He didn't want to do this but he had felt the strong force the blonde had before nd he knew that he'll die within seconds. Dumb vampires...why did they have to exist? Sighing, he slowly nodded. "...Fine..."

"You're taking it pretty well. I mean I know you were afraid a minute ago, but this is surprising." The blonde had to say; a bit perplexed but interested all the same.

"I just didn't want to believe it. I thought that _maybe_ if I don't remember, you'd just be okay with it." Kurogane then asked; finding the blonde's logic a bit...weird.

"I was, but then you came to me. I couldn't resist." The blonde grinned.

Shaking his head, Kurogane pinched the bridge of his nose. "How exactly did I _came_ to you?"

"You walked into the cafe. Of all the places in the city you could have picked, no matter how close it was to you. You still had other options." The blonde pointed out.

"I just wanted black coffee. I wasn't up for eating and I _definitively_ didn't expect some blonde working at the cafe." Kurogane argued tiredly. He just wanted to pass out now.

"Either way. You're stuck with me for a little while. So you might as well get used to it." The other concluded with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"In any case I'm going home. I'll see you later Mr. Black." The blonde smiled as he took a step back from the doorway.

"It's not Mr. Black." Kurogane scoffed; still had the knife in hand. "It's Kurogane."

"Kuro?" The blonde smiled. "That's such a long name."

"Well it's _my_ name." Kurogane didn't like how the other was practically butchering it. "And what about you? Got a name?"

"Fai." He grinned before he decided to leave.

"..." _Fai_...huh? Kurogane can only sigh as the vampire finally made his exit. As he heard the door open and close, he rubbed his eyes. "Mother...father...what the hell did I get myself into...?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Mild OOC-ness on Kurogane's part. My fault.

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

_~weeks later~_

Things weren't so different after that conforntation that fated night. Kurogane still went to work, had drinks with Fuuma and every once in a while seen Fai. The blonde had taken a few mouthfuls of blood and had left without any trouble every time they met. In and out; no problem.

Maybe this slight turn in life was okay; decent even. He wasn't too keen on being someone's food source though but as long as the blonde wasn't draining him dry or going back on their deal then he had no complaints. However, as each day passed; he can see that a couple of the people he knew were getting suspicious. He was sure to be as normal as possible day in and out so he had no reason to slip up.

* * *

It was one night at a restaurant and the group decided to eat and drink a bit as it had a bar. It was Fuuma's idea and while Kurogane was tired from work, he supposed he can grab a bite to eat with others.

Though during the weeks prior to it, Doumeki stared a little more often than not curious and Fuuma looked at him strangely.

However it was really strange to the man that everyone had some free time after work, especially Doumeki who he usually doesn't see after the auto shop closed for the day.

As they entered the place and sat down at a big table, Kurogane picked up the menu but glanced at the other's expressions. He raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" He never liked eyes being on him and frankly, it was creeping him out.

"How have you been Kurogane?" Fuuma asked; frowning a little.

"...I've been good." Kurogane glanced over at the menu. "Why'd you ask?"

"You've been different lately." Fuuma continued; the frown still in place.

"Hmm? Different, how?" Kurogane was thinking of getting a plate of steak with mash potatoes tonight and...maybe some ice cream to add...some sugar in his system. Not brownies though, the small fuckers will stuff him more then help.

"Well you've been jumpy lately. You're paler than normal..." Fuuma pointed out as Watanuki and Doumeki nodded in unison.

That got his attention as he looked at Fuuma. "My sleep schedule's been up and down. Nothing serious."

"You've been eating a lot more too." Fuuma added. "And everyone here thinks...well they..."

"Everyone thinks you're on drugs." Doumeki then explained bluntly before Watanuki smacked his shoulder.

"Che, drugs?" Kurogane shook his head. "Believe me, if it were drugs, I'd be robbing people for some extra cash to buy them. I've just been too tired lately but that hasn't stopped me before. And there's nothing wrong with eating a lot now and again."

"Then why wouldn't you go out the other night? You kept making up excuses and usually if you don't want to you just say so." Fuuma pressed on; both curious and worried.

"A lot has been on my mind lately and you know how crappy I am with words." Kurogane simply answered. "Now are we going to eat or are we going to starve ourselves the whole time we're here?"

"No need to get defensive, we're trying to help." Lifting his hands in mock surrender, Fuuma glanced at the duo before going back to Kurogane.

"Help with what?" Kurogane had to ask. "I'm not drugs and I find it a bit sad that you have such little faith in me. I know that my life's been bad but it isn't over. I just need to sleep some more and get my fill of food; that's all." He concluded with a firm tone; not up for the topic anymore.

"Alright then. If you're not, we'll trust you." Fuuma said before picking up a menu. Though he wasn't satisfied with the answers, he had to accept them.

"Good." With that said, the group got a waitress and have her order their food.

* * *

-_An hour later-_

Kurogane was eating his second sundae as he was adding some whipped cream on it. He felt a bit more energized then he was a before so it was good. However as he was lifting the spoon to take another bite, he failed to see the looks he was getting.

Watanuki was blatantly staring at him as was Fuuma. Doumeki though was too busy finishing his slice of cake which urked Watanuki a bit.

After he finished it, Kurogane sighed a bit happily. "Ah, that hit the spot." He did feel a better but he chalked it up to the sugar.

"So...you've found a new love of ice cream?" Watanuki asked cautiously. He never seen anyone eat so much before...besides Doumeki but that guy can eat anything; more so if it was his cooking.

"Hmm? Meh, more or less." Kurogane shrugged. "I don't _love_ it but whatever fills me up nowadays."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Fuuma asked again. He wasn't sure if he liked this new thing about Kurogane.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurogane then checked the time. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to call it a night." Yawning, he got out his wallet and dropped a few bills to pay for his share.

"Want some company?" Fuuma asked then; eager to go with him and find out what's up.

"Nah, I'm good." Kurogane stood up. "Well, see ya." He got out from the table and exited the restaurant.

Fuuma gave a look to the other two and after a few minutes and paying their bills they left to follow after Kurogane.

* * *

Kurogane yawned as he casually walked down the street. He got out his cell phone and checked the texts he received. "I told that moron I was going out with...friends..." He stuck out his tongue. "Hopefully he's not raiding my kitchen for beer or something weird shit." The vampire probably wouldn't but you never know.

Fai did had a tendency of popping in unannouced lately which gave Kurogane ample time to see how a vampire really was on a regular basis.

Each time he and the vampire meet, he got to see the blonde's personality bit by bit. On the one hand, he shouldn't be caring about it since he was just a meal ticket but he just couldn't help but...be drawn to the other; more so then some spell (though he _wished _it was). All in all, he can't hate the blonde's company, however short. He just...didn't _dislike_ the blonde, that's for sure.

His intial fear was still there, but was quickly overlooked with his annoyance and frustration at the vampire. Though stubborn, it made him stable for the time being.

No doubt the idea of vampires freaked him out a bit but...lately he saw less of the vampire for what he was and for the idiot blonde for...who he was...maybe. But with a sigh, he knew it was just a matter of time before the blonde would leave and find someone better to feed from. Might as well savor whatever he can get. Which really raised all sorts of red flags for him, but as of late he couldn't really care.

Yawning once more, Kurogane texted the blonde, saying that he was on his way.

From around a nearby building Fuuma looked out curious. He was worried for the guy ever since he first saw him freak out that night at the bar. It certainly didn't take some genius to see how different Kurogane has gotten lately and despite a few fallouts and drinks, he still considered Kurogane a friend. He just wanted him to make sure the other was okay.

Looking up, Kurogane saw the blonde leaning on a nearby streetpost with the cell phone in hand. He frowned as he came closer to other. "Oi, blondie."

"Ah, Kuro-san." Fai closed his phone as he looked at him. "Enjoyed your night out?" He asked; smiling.

"More or less." Kurogane shrugged. "The others were bugging me though but it's nothing new."

"Always so sour." Fai teased as he began walking with the other.

Kurogane scoffed as he matched his pace with the blonde; not up for the other to poke fun at him.

Fuuma just stared in surprise along with Watanuki. So it seemed Kurogane had a friend, if not dating the other. If hat was the case, why didn't he just say so? He didn't have to dance around the subject whenever they brought it up. They could have understood.

Feeling a bit paranoid, Kurogane turned his head over his shoulder to see what was up. For some reason he felt eyes on him again and he didn't like it.

Luckily the two were quick and ducked behind the building. They rather not be seen and having to explain to Kurogane why they were spying on him all of a sudden.

"Come on Kuro-grump." Fai called out with a sing-song tone to his voice.

"Coming, coming." Kurogane picked up the pace as he turned his attention back to the blonde.

Fuuma didn't follow them instead he looked at the other two. "Well I guess he really isn't on drugs, but I would have never guessed this." He saw Watanuki nodded though not any less confused then he was before. Doumeki though looking indifferent agreed. Just what was going on with Kurogane?

* * *

Feeling relaxed for a change, Kurogane let Fai inside of his house as he yawned. Hard day at work and being interrigated by your close friend was really draining him big time. It was a wonder he didn't pass out then and there.

"Already tired?" Fai questioned as he stepped inside.

"Just a bit." Kurogane locked his front door. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Hmm...I still want to eat." The blonde mused as he sighed.

"Then go ahead." Kurogane honestly didn't see a problem. "Not like I have anything better to do now."

"Go sit. Want a drink?" Fai asked.

"Water's good." Kurogane stretched. He needed to wash a bit of sugar out of his mouth. He then sat on the couch; exhustion clearly showing on his face.

Fai nodded and within minutes returned from the kitchen handing Kurogane his glass.

"Thanks." Kurogane took the glass and down it in one go.

Fai sat next to him. "Should I take it from the neck or wrist this time?" He didn't want Kurogane overly sore afterwards.

Setting the glass down, he looked to the blonde. "The neck." He still needed his wrists to function as he can't afford a slip up at work and everyone was getting suspicious already.

Fai nodded sitting up beside him and moving closer. His breath washed over the others skin.

No matter how many times the blonde had done this, that breath on his skin would send shivers up his spine. It was creepy but whatever helps before the ineveitable comes.

It took only a moment before the blonde had bitten him, teeth pulling back for the blood to flow more freely.

The pain of being bitten had long since dulled into just discomfort. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. The man though sighed as he let the other take his blood.

Fai took a few mouthfuls before he licked over the marks to make the heal faster. He wasn't lying when he told the human that the blood he had was tastier then others. But he had to be careful and prevent himself from taking too much at a time.

"Mn..." Kurogane closed his eyes as he felt the other's tongue on his skin. "Had your fill?" He asked; a bit slow in movements already.

"It doesn't take much." Fai explained as he pulled away.

Shrugging, Kurogane moved to lay down on the couch; a bit of a daze.

Fai got up and yawned. "Did you have a lot of sugar today? Your blood tastes different."

"I just had two sundaes for dessert after some dinner." Kurogane nodded with an arm over his eyes. "I was hungry."

Fai laughed. "So you like your coffee black and lots of ice cream?" That's strange even for a human.

Frowning, Kurogane would have rolled his eyes if he wanted to. "What can I say? I'm weird."

"You are." He agreed before leaving to grab himself a drink.

Turning to his side, Kurogane soon fell into a light sleep; the blood loss and the day wearing him out already. Though he didn't realize that he was drifting off at the time.

When Fai finished off his water he covered Kurogane with a spare blanket. He got what he came here for so no point in staying any longer here.

As the blonde opened the front door to leave, he heard the human mumbled in his sleep as he muttered his name almost...happily before going deeper into sleep.

The blonde shook his head at that before closing the front door behind him.

* * *

_-The next day-_

The next morning proved to be one hell of a morning for Kurogane as he got an eyeful from Doumeki who normally wouldn't look twice at him. Needless to say that the last time the man got cornered was none too pleasant. The only thing that made it worse was that the people who cornered him was the very people he hang out with. Well _that_ was the last time he decided to stay within the auto shop for lunch.

"So...how was the rest of your night?" Watanuki asked.

"...It was good. Went home and slept." Kurogane tried not to look freaked out.

"That's it?" Fuuma asked.

"Well yeah." Kurogane rubbed his neck. "I wanted to get buzzed but I decided it wasn't worth it so I got a glass of water and clocked out on the couch."

"No dates or anything?" Fuuma then asked.

"...Dates...?" That got Kurogane suspicious as he frowned. "Why the hell would I have a date?" Did he look like the type of person to just hook up with anyone these days?

"Well...I was heading down the street after dinner and saw you walking with some guy." Fuuma explained as he crossed his arms.

Oh shit. "...Uh..." Kurogane looked away. "He's just some guy I met one night. He...heard about me from another and he asked if I can come over to check out his car. I told him that I had to do it some other time as I was too tired. He still walked me home out of apology so...yeah."

"This all happened in the middle of the night?" Something told him that Fuuma doesn't believe that for a second.

"Well yeah. All kinds of shit happens in the middle of the night. What of it?" Kurogane shrugged.

"Sounds weird though, don't you think?" Watanuki added in with a sheepish look.

"Only to you guys, maybe." Kurogane then walked passed the group; wanting to go anywhere but here.

"He's just dating someone. It's not a big deal." Doumeki said sitting away from them.

It was then that Kurogane tripped over a small can as he overheard Doumeki.

At least he hadn't fallen to the ground. "Don't just say that!" Watanuki scolded.

"I'm not dating someone!" Kurogane then called out; glaring at his so-called friends. "Just keep your noses away from my business!" And with a red face, he stomped out of the auto shop to get something to eat.

Watanuki was glaring at his boyfriend for that slip-up as Fuuma shook his head at his friend's retreating back.

* * *

After working, Kurogane felt that a tiny change of pace was in order. Waiting for the bus at the usual bus stop he normally took, he decided there was one only other place he can cool down a bit; the cemetery.

The trip took him nearly outside of the city to the less populated area where it was quieter. The ride itself wasn't too long but it gave him enough time to think rationally for a change.

Since it was the second to last stop, Kurogane got out of the bus that only had a few people in it. As the bus left, he was standing in front of the area. It was wasn't for the vampire, he would still be a bit scared of the place. Sighing, he went through the open gates. It took a bit of a walk but he managed as he went to a couple of gravestones that was on top of a hill. He softly smiled as he knelled down in front. "Hey mother, father...I'm back."

They were placed together, a large tombstone with both their names written there and pictures above each.

"It's been a while, huh? Almost a full month." Kurogane's small smile faded as he hung his head. "Uh...I guess you can already tell that my life hasn't been great. Uh...you know my girlfriend that I told you about before? Yeah, well she dumped me and cheated on me. I was saving money to buy a ring to marry her but...that didn't happen..."

It was bright today and a soft breeze went by stirring the small flowers on their grave,

"Yeah, I know. You guys had a feeling about this and you warned me about it. Guess I just wanted to prove you wrong." Kurogane chuckled. "But...it's okay now. Work's crap as usual and...I met someone...someone...weird..."

It had hurt losing his parents, it still hurt, but this helped. It was never easy to vent but it was better then nothing.

"I'm not...supposed to tell anyone about it...not that they'll believe it but...I know you two will because you know I wouldn't lie to you." Kurogane took a deep breath. "There's this blonde in the city. He looks like an idiot but really, he's...a vampire." He raised his hands. "Yeah, I know. It sounds stupid but it's true. He took some of my blood the first time and after we...made a deal. Yes, that was dumb of me but as much as I want to meet you guys again; I don't want to die any time soon."

It was like a weight lifting off his shoulders as his stressed eased away from confessing to someone.

"I don't know if what I'm feeling for him lately is 'like' yet but...it's something. You guys already know I've only dated girls but...I guess...I never see a problem in liking a guy. Mother, you've told me that love is love no matter who it is...but it's too early to tell if I even /like/ him." He then laughed softly. "Yeah, I know; sounds weird but I'm your only kid after all."

His parents would have understood and probably even told him to go after Fai.

"Hm...yeah, maybe I can...keep him close for now. But the guy's a vampire, I can't compete with that. I'm just...a meal to him..." Sighing, he stood up. "Don't worry. I'm not giving up so easily but I won't be too forward about this either. I...I'll see where this leads me and if I really do... /like/ him then I'll say so." Bowing his head, he smiled. "Thank for listening, mother and father. I'll try not to be so late in seeing you guys the next time around."

It was good he supposed or at least it was something.

Smiling still, Kurogane waved to the gravestones and left the cemetery.

* * *

The trip back to his apartment was peaceful at least. The bus was empty so it was just him and the driver. Of course, no one in their right mind would dare take the bus as far as the cemetery unless they were passing it. It didn't matter to him though as being alone was sometimes a good thing.

Getting off the bus stop in the city, he took in a breath and started walking back to his place. Later, however, as he got to the front door, he saw the last person he wanted to see today or on any day. "...Fuuma?"

"Hey Kurogane." Fuuma waved at him a bit.

"Uh, hey." The man already had his keys out and was just about to unlock the door. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on you." The other shrugged.

"Why? You're not responsible for me. You have your own life." Kurogane moved over to unlock his front door.

"I don't, but we're friends." He explained.

Pausing, Kurogane had his door halfway opened when the other said that. "...Right..." He then turned to the other. "You...you want to come in or...?" He pointed to the inside of his house.

"Sure." He nodded and stepped in. "You're worrying all of us you know." He added as he turned to view the man.

Closing the door behind Fuuma, Kurogane sighed. "I'm not trying to worry you guys. Nothing bad has happened or anything." He rubbed his neck.

"Then who was that guy you were with last night?" Fuuma asked as he walked up to the other.

"Just someone I met for car repairs. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you?" It hurts to lie but he rather have his life.

"It didn't look like it." Of course Fuuma wasn't convinced. He wasn't stupid.

"Then what the hell does it look like?" Kurogane questioned. "And don't say _date_ because I'm in _no_ mood for that."

"Looks like it was more than what you're saying." With a sigh, Fuuma shrugged.

"Tch, I don't have to explain myself to you." Rubbing his neck, Kurogane went to the kitchen.

"You don't, but it would help." Fuuma added as he watched Kurogane. "And why do you keeping rubbing your neck?"

The man froze. Shit. "Uh...work's been a bit hard on me lately. Working to get out a few kinks in there."

"...Let me see then."

"No!" Kurogane turned away from the other. "No...it's fine. Nothing that beer and a hot soak in the tub won't fix."

Fuuma frowned. "Show me."

There was a pause before Kurogane frowned. "No. As I said before, I'm fine. Now is that all you want to ask me of because if not, I'm tired and would like some _sleep_."

"Kurogane, show me your damn neck." He gritted out. He didn't like whatever had happened to the other.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Kurogane was getting irritated. He backed himself into the far wall as he crossed his arms. "And if you're really my _friend_ then you get out of my own personal business. I do what I want with _my_ life and that's it!"

Fuuma scowled unhappy to have his words thrown back at him. "Then what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Kurogane's anger faded into sadness. "Just...I had a lot to deal with and I'm dealing with it."

"Yeah and it looks like you're doing a bad job of it." He crossed his arms as well; still somewhat frustrated.

Hanging his head, Kurogane sighed. "I...I can't tell you. I just...can't..."

"Then let me help!" The other was getting sick and tired of not knowing and if Kurogane would just tell him, maybe he could _do_ something about it.

"_I can't_!" Kurogane snapped a bit before calming down. "I can't tell you, alright? And even if I could, it's not like you'll believe me..."

"Are you in trouble?" Fuuma asked calmly; thinking the worst.

"...Not _in_ trouble but will be if I blab." Kurogane relented a bit. "I...made a deal with someone and I have to keep my end of it...alright?"

"And what does that mean? Do you owe someone money?" Fuuma didn't understand; in fact he hadn't had the slightest clue what the man was talking about.

"No, not money." Kurogane shook his head. "But something else..." He was just about to continue when the two stopped and hear something from outside the kitchen.

It was then the front door opened revealing Fai who went in and walked to the kitchen casually. He looked up and saw not one but two people in there. He blinked; surprised. "Kuro-san?"

Either the vampire had the worst timing known to god or fate really hates him at that exact moment. Either way, his face got red as he frowned. "God damn it! Learn to knock, you moron!"

"Always yelling." Fai frowned; placing his pinky finger in his ear; clearly not in the mood for high volume.

Fuuma stared at the blonde. "What is this Kurogane?"

Great, now his _friend_ and the _feeder_ were staring at him; waiting for him to speak. The man almost gulped; looking for an opening. Then the home phone rang from the living room. "I'll get it." He calmly said as he went to the living room to pick up the phone.

"Sorry, my name's Fai. A friend of Mr. Grumpy pants over there." Fai offered his hand.

As Kurogane picked up the phone, he talked to whoever was on the other line and as it turned out he was glad to as he played with his ear.

Fuuma shook his hand reluctantly. "Name's Fuuma."

Fai simply grinned. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time?"

"Not really , no." The other shook his head; trying to be polite even now.

Kurogane looked over his shoulder as talked and saw something in Fuuma's eyes. He hoped the other didn't think too much on the matter.

"Are you a friend if Kuro-grump too?" He asked curiously, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Fuuma frowned but nodded all the same. He had a feeling that something was off about the blonde and he didn't like it.

As he ended the conversation, Kurogane quietly hung up. Sighing, he looked to the two. "Not sure about the two of you but I'm going to bed." He stretched. "If you two want to talk some more then I don't mind. Just don't do it here."

"I'm not done talking with you." Fuuma argued.

"Well we'll talk some other time." Kurogane gave Fuuma a look that said he won't back down and he was too mentally tired to deal with the confrontation right now.

"Fine. I'll leave you two to your business." Taking one last look at Fai, Fuuma sighed as he turned to Kurogane.

"Yeah, see ya." Kurogane led Fuuma out of his place and as he saw the other leave, he closed the front door with a small sigh.

"So he's suspicious. I wonder whose fault that is." Fai mused as the human had yet to move from the closed front door.

"I don't want to hear it." Kurogane glared at the other. "Just take my blood and leave. I'm too emotionally fucked up to deal with this right now." He rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm. I didn't come for blood it hasn't been that long." The blonde walked up to him.

"Then what?" Kurogane asked.

"You're my prey, I can't have you getting into a fight now." Fai smiled at him. "You need to explain to your friend that nothing's wrong and do a better job."

"..." It was then that Kurogane felt everything shattering inside of him; his red eyes narrowing in the process. Then something else clicked inside of him. He started to chuckle all of a sudden; it was low and almost unheard but it was there.

"You told him you were in some kind of trouble. Which now will make him hound you more than ever."

The chuckling then got a bit louder as Kurogane then held his sides. There wasn't anything funny about any of this at all but for some reason, he was laughing. Was he going crazy? Maybe he finally was.

"I didn't think you knew how to laugh." Fai had to point out as he noticed the other acting weird.

With the chuckling now into rustic laughter as Kurogane looked at the blonde with a slight smile. It wasn't happy or sad...it was almost...demented.

Seeing that the other was either not listening or not caring, Fai rolled his eyes; letting him get it out of his system.

Calming down a bit, Kurogane covered his eyes with one hand. "Say that nothing's wrong, huh? Say that I need to cover my tracks better, huh?" He felt his lips twitch upwards. "And what do you care anyway? Like you said, I'm just a prey. An object for your own meal to take whenever you please. I'm being used by you just like people before you. Granted, I asked for it considering how fucked my life was after..." he laughed a bit. "But still, I thought you'd get bored of me and move on...even eating the same meal gets boring after a while, right?"

"You're prey it's different. I keep you around because I enjoy you. Others I drink from aren't prey, just food." He explained. "And you should try and come up with something believable for your friend."

"Like he'll fucking believe me now!" Kurogane snapped with that demented smile. "I can just tell him any other _lie_ and he'll see right through it. I bet he was spying on me more then I can count. I told him to stay out of my business but hey you know how _humans_ can be stubborn..." He panted as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck everything...I'm going to bed." He then walked past Fai to get to his bedroom.

"Ooh, Kuro-grump's all fired up tonight." Fai teased. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the man's eyes went wide with anger.

Suddenly there was a crater in the nearby wall. Kurogane just had enough and punched at whatever was close. It was so deep that there was almost a hole in that wall. With tears running down his eyes, he checked his hand. Without a word, he went to his bedroom and slammed the door closed.

Well Fai hadn't expected that sort of reaction and wondered just what had the man so upset as he seemed fine more or less when arguing with his friend.

Still sulking, Kurogane started changing into his nightwear which was a t-shirt and pants. Stupid vampire, stupid Fuuma, stupid life. Why can't they just leave him the hell alone? He already had enough to deal with his parents' death and so on. Sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless, Kurogane rubbed his eyes; not caring how painful his hand felt at the moment.

Fai sat there hearing Kurogane and wonder if he should intervene or if it would just make things worse. It didn't help that he could feel some of the man's confusion and hurt through the blood bond they had now.

Eventually the man slowly stopped crying but had no energy to actually do anything else. He knew that he made the choice and had to go through with it like the honest and true person he was, but was it worth having to lie and hide? He wasn't sure. But he wasn't going back on his word.

Fai hummed before he got up and left deciding Kurogane could do as he pleased.

Just then the bedroom door opened, revealing the tried but more calmer human.

Kurogane listened as the front door closed, letting him know he was alone.

Sighing, Kurogane glanced at the crater on the wall and the fainting presence of the vampire. He really screwed up this time. With his eyes closed, he went back to the bedroom to make a few phone calls. He had no other choice now. He had to do something before everything falls apart once again.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


End file.
